


forever

by todorokirua



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokirua/pseuds/todorokirua
Summary: inspired by the song "forever", by lewis capaldi
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so,
> 
> this is going to be SO out of characters, and the reason's quite simple:  
> it wasn't meant to be a zosan au, not at all. i wrote it with the names "josephine" alias "jo" (instead of sanji) and "ali" (instead of zoro) at first.  
> but i was like hey why not, so here it is, with sanji and zoro. so yeah, it's definitely not like them, and if you don't like that kind of thing, well, don't read.  
> for those who are interesting, i hope you'll like it and that it's easy to understand! i apologize for the mistakes, i'm french. please feel free to give me advices or to correct me!!
> 
> i have another one already written, about the song Leaving My Love Behind. Again, it's with "ali" and "jo" but i don't know, i may also change it with sanji and zoro. 
> 
> i obviously do not own the characters.

The moon was almost invisible, hidden behind clouds that didn't allow the light of the stars to come til the silent street. Only the light of the few street lamp were lighting the almost deserted street. The Wind was making autumn leaves dancing. It was quite cold during that autumn night, and it was rare to see people still out at this late hour.

However, the cold that making her cheek red didn't seem to bother Sanji, who was walking, his head raised towards the sky with a little smile. He shrugged, noticing that he couldn't see the stars. Then he danced a little, before turning back.

'Where are the stars?' he asked to the green-haired man who was walking behind him, hands in his pockets, shaking because of the cold. Zoro sighed.

'Clouds, Cook. There are clouds.'

'Oh.' Sanji turned his attention again towards the sky and started to laugh.

'C'mon. Let's go home.' Zoro said.

'Maybe if I blow hard enough on the clouds...'

'How much did you drink?'

The blonde laughed again. He didn't know, well, didn't care. He was feeling great, and it was all that mattered at that moment.

'I'm done, Sanji.' Zoro whispered as he grabbed his arm, walking towards the appartment. Sanji opened the mouth but didn't say anything. Zoro was never calling him by his name. Sanji clung to Zoro's arm not to fall and both of them kept quiet until they got home.

When they were going to bed, Sanji wondered what the other meant, but didn't quite understand. Alcohol didn't help.

'Zoro. You're asleep?'

'I'm trying.'

'Goodnight Zoro.'

He didn't answer. Sanji shrugged. He didn't feel like thinking about it tonight. He closed his eyes and fell easily asleep.

**_"caught me off me guard,_ **

**_i wish that i was sober"_ **

* * *

The sunlight coming in the room woke Sanji up. He raised his hand to his head and sighed. He had a terrible headache and was already regretting the night before. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw he was alone in the bed. He straightened up and yawned. He took a pull that was laying on the ground and then went to the kitchen where, surprised, he saw Zoro standing by the window, watching outside, biting his Bottom lip like he always did when Something was making him nervous. What surprised Sanji was the cloak he had on.

'You're going out?' he asked while taking the cup of coffee that was waiting in front of him. He drank but put it back on the table when he noticed it was already cold. 'It's still quite early' he added, showing the clock.

Zoro looked at him without a word. He took a deep breath before he said 'Listen, Sanji'. The blonde frowned, remembering the night before. Zoro had used his name, twice, and he seemed more serious than he'd ever been.

'I...' he was searching his words. He had been thinking about for a few weeks already, but had never found the good words. Were there any, anyway? No matter how he might said, he knew it wouldn't change anything.

'I'm gonna leave. I don't love you anymore.'

The atmosphere around them became heavy. Almost unsustainable. Sanji opened his mouth but wasn't able to say anything. All he could do was staring at Zoro, who felt his heart lighter. He knew he couldn't stay with the man longer.

'You know it, don't you? I don't even know if you still love me. I really did love you but… it's not true anymore.' he stopped a few seconds, then added 'It's not our fault, it just… It happens. I … '

Zoro stammered. He was waiting for an answer that didn't come. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, he hadn't chosen to stop loving the blonde. They had been happy, and they had been in love, of course they had, for two years. But didn't they both know, truly, that it wouldn't last forever? They had loved each other just like it was needed, they had make each other happy, they had argued, they had laughed, they had cried. And, even if Zoro didn't love Sanji anymore, nothing could ever change that. It didn't make their love less real. It was what it was. Everything starts and everything stops. And they had no power about it.

_**"nobody said that it would last forever,** _

_**that doesn't mean we didn't try to get there** _

_**i never said that we would die together** _

_**that doesn't mean it was a lie, remember"** _

One last time, they watched each other in the eye.

_'I'm not mad at you. Don't apologize, please. I won't beg you to stay. Because I know you tell the truth. Love is dead, and we're powerless. I hope you'll find someone else. I hope you'll love each other as much as we did.'_

Sanji wished he could say all of this. But he could feel his throat tighten. No sound seem to be able to come out. So he smiled. A little smiled, on the corner of his lips. But it was enough. Zoro nodded. And without any more word, he went out in the cold. He didn't turn back.

_**"cold coffee on the table** _

_**wish you the best, i would if i was able"** _

But Sanji went slowly near the window to watch the one he had loved so much vanishing in this cold end of autumn. He clenched his fists. Zoro was leaving and he was taking love away with him. But memories, them, remained untouched. Memories, they would always be there. And when Zoro turned at the end of the street, the tears Sanji had been holding back ran down his cheeks. Yes. He knew it would all come to an end. So why did it hurt so bad?

**_"two burning hearts are dared to break, remember_ **

**_nobody said that it would last forever"_ **


End file.
